


Sherbet and Friendship

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Prompt Bash [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Patton’s getting his tonsils out and Logan was the one elected to take care of him.





	Sherbet and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Birthday prompt: This is kind of mean, but what about a human!au where one of them has to get his tonsils out and can't talk? Hilarity ensues. I can't pick which one would be funniest!

“I appreciate you, Logan.”

Logan tapped the steering wheel and looked at briefly at his friend Patton who sat in the passenger seat, looking anxiously out the window. “Thank you,” Logan said. “Although, I’m only driving you to the hospital. Anyone could do that.”

“Don’t put yourself down like that, I wouldn’t want anyone else to drive me,” Patton said. 

Logan sighed; it wasn’t uncommon for his friend to be so sentimental. “You’re just getting your tonsils out, Patton.”

“I know,” Patton said. “It still feels better to have my best friend by my side!” 

Logan huffed, but smirked at being called Patton’s “best friend.” They pulled into the parking lot and Logan parked the dark near the front and opened his door. Patton followed suit, skipping over to Logan. 

“Will you take me for ice cream after I’m done?”

“Dairy products aren’t the best options after a tonsillectomy. Perhaps we’ll get sherbet.”

Patton grinned happily. “I can’t wait for this to be over. I hate doctors.”

“I know,” Logan said. This is where he wished someone else had chosen to drive Patton; he was no good with soothing fears unless he used logic.  _Logically_ , the removal of the tonsils is an easy and common routine. These doctors were trained professionals. Still yet, even with his logic, Patton was still nervous, grabbing Logan’s arm as they signed in and bouncing on his heels. 

“Patton, it’s going to be fine. We’ll get sherbet afterwards.” Logan hesitated. “I promise.” Promises were irrational. However, he didn’t regret it when Patton broke out into a huge smile and hugged him before being taken back. 

Logan tried to focus on his physics homework as he waited, but he kept  _thinking_. There were few, but very rare cases of these surgeries going badly. What if Patton was one of those few? Logan physically shook his head and glared back down at his homework. He was being irrational; Virgil would have a field day. 

Soon enough, a doctor came out and told Logan he could go back and see Patton. He did so, sitting down beside Patton’s bed and offering a smile. 

“Hey,” Logan said. Patton smiled, looking drowsy and a little loopy. 

The doctor came in and gave a familiar lecture about what to do and not to do after the procedure. Then he handed over discharge papers. They were released even quicker than Logan had been when he’d gotten his out as a teenager. 

In the car, Patton looked to Logan and said in a hoarse, quiet voice, “Sherbet?”

“Don’t talk; you’ll irritate your throat. I’ll stop and get some on the way.” 

Logan did; he stopped at a little market, bought a half gallon of sherbet, then headed back to the apartment. Virgil would likely be home from work, but he wouldn’t bother Patton. Roman, however- Logan just hoped he was still at the theatre. 

The two went inside and Logan dropped the bag with the carton of sherbet on the counter as Patton sat down on the couch in front of the television. Virgil was minding his own business in the corner on his laptop. 

“How’d it go?” Virgil asked.

“Good,” Patton went to say then winced. Logan rolled his eyes. 

“I said no talking. I won’t let you have any of this sherbet if you talk.

“Mean,” Patton said. Then winced again. Logan sighed and got down three little bowls. 

“Would you like any?” he called to Virgil. Virgil nodded. 

Logan put a perfectly spherical scoop in each bowl then carried them into the living room with three spoons. He handed one bowl off to Patton, one to Virgil, and then kept his in his hand as he sat down a few inches from Patton. Patton closed the space between the two, snuggling up against Logan’s arm. 

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely. 

Logan blushed. “Stop talking, Patton.” Then, “But it was really no problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hosted a little prompt event on tumblr for my birthday coming up tomorrow the 20th! It was a blast! ^_^


End file.
